Game On
by Forever Sunset
Summary: Green and Blue start their adventure together but Red shows up and pushes Green to realize that he might care a little more for Blue than what he knows. Based, rather lightly, on actual game play.


I lay in bed, watching my eevee breathe in and out. I was supposed to be getting ready for my fourteenth birthday party. But I didn't want to see Green. I've been feeling weird around him lately, or I'm just getting sick. But hopefully today I can convince my mother to let me go on my own pokemon adventure and explore the country and she wouldn't have to worry about me like she had to worry over dad. I would become the best pokemon trainer.

I got out of bed, my eevee, Hikari, looking at me lazily before jumping onto my shoulders. I laughed and kissed the side of her face and in return, she pawed my face away gently. I was already dressed, spritzed some perfume that my mom gave me for my thirteenth birthday and pulled on my hat. I clipped Hikari's pokeball on my side, in case I needed it later.

I headed down the stairs before a bright flash almost made me fall down them. "Mom!"

I heard her laugh before gaining her composure. "I'm sorry sweetie that was just too funny."

I looked up and saw the camera in her hands and huffed. "So, where's everybody?"

She looked down the hall from the kitchen. "Go see yourself." I hesitated when I got to the bottom stair. "Go on, don't be afraid."

I swallowed the fear of anything that could have been bad and walked down the hall slowly. Hikari buried her head against my neck and nuzzled it for a sign of comfort. The blinds were covered and all the lights were dimmed. And suddenly, "Surprise!"

The lights turned on and people from town jumped up from their hiding places. I smiled and clapped my hands at my mom's cliché but laughed anyways. Daisy came up and gave me a hug, handing me a present. "Happy birthday! Sorry, but I have a boyfriend calling, so see ya soon!" She winked at the mention of a boyfriend and bolted out the front door. I laughed at her retreating form from the window, already talking away and disappearing into the house next door.

I glanced at the people around the room. There were presents and cards on the table, my Aunt there with her twins, Green standing in the corner, Professor Oak sitting on the couch, and other people I didn't know that were my mom's friends. I smiled and went to thank them all, skipping Green and he looked annoyed anyways, so it was a good thing that I did.

After a while, mom announced cake and present opening. We sat and ate cake for a while. Green finished his, and left. Without my mom or Professor Oak watching, I was slipping Hikari some, which she happily obliged to eat.

When present opening began, I received a bag from mom, with different compartments and a TM case…I sat that aside and wondered away about it. I got a town map from Daisy and I got five pokeballs with a note attached to it from Professor Oak, saying to meet him later at the lab. I curiously sat that aside as well. I got cards from my mother's friends saying good luck and congrats.

After a while of complete silence, letting my mind wonder about the possibilities. Hikari nuzzled my neck when I was quiet for too long. I rubbed her head and finally asked, "What's this all about?"

The people around me laughed and started giving me more congrats and good lucks. My mom cleared her throat and everyone went silent. "Well, I'm finally letting you go on your adventure! It's about time I did anyways."

At that news I was up in a flash, wrapping my arms around her and giving thanks, bouncing like a little child. "When can I go?" Pause. "You're actually letting me go?" Pause and a nodded from my mother. "Oh my goodness!"

I let her go and Professor Oak came up. "Meet me in the lab when you're ready. See you soon Blue."

And then he was gone. I turned and looked at my mother, who had begun putting pokeballs and some potions into the compartments of my new bag. I started jumping up and down, Hikari holding on for dear life. "Yay! It's about time!" I wrapped my arms around her again, giving thanks. She smiled and patted my head, shooing me upstairs. Hikari jumped from my shoulder the moment I was in my room.

I grabbed my phone, in case of emergencies; along with the charger; a notebook; a jacket; and finally, the little bit of money I had.

Hikari watched me from her little perch on the bed, watching my frantic movements to make sure I had all the things I need. I guess that I was in my room for way longer than I thought because my mom knocked on my door, asking if everything was alright. I answered by opening the door and smiling. Hikari took the lead, walking out and down the stairs, stopping by my bag.

I looked up at my mom, tears about ready to fall. "Don't worry mom. I'll call whenever I can. And I'll visit as soon as possible."

She embraced me, holding tight. "I know, sweetie. Good luck and I'll see you soon."

And then she let me go. Honestly I was waiting for more tears, but excitement overcame that and I bolted down the stairs to put away everything personal I had into the bag. Hikari watched as I unclipped the pokeball that belonged to her and slide it into the small pouches on the bags strap, right at the top. Hikari yipped happily, and walked by my side as I left my home.

Professor Oak's lab was near the edge of town and I pretty much ran all the way there. I stopped outside the door to straighten my appearance and walked in.

I, personally, have never been inside the lab. There were guys in lab coats running around and reading data off computers. Professor Oak was at the very back of the lab. I stood there in wonder long enough for Hikari to nudge the back of my legs to get a move on.

I approached the back slowly, stopping in front of a table holding three pokeballs. I sadly, wasn't there long enough. Green came walking up, yelling out, "Gramps!" he stood away from the both of us, working on something or other. But at the name, he turned around and smiled. "You called?"

I rolled my eyes at Green's sarcasm, focusing my attention on Professor Oak. "Today, you two are going to be beginning your own pokemon journey! So, I have a request for the two of you, if you accept it."

Green rolled his eyes and I just nodded my head eagerly. "I want you two to record as many things as you can in this Pokedex. And if you do, I'll give you one of my pokemon." He turned his back again and held out two slender, red pokedex's. "Do you accept?"

"Yes!" I reached forward and grabbed the first one.

It beeped. "Owner: Blue." I almost dropped it and professor breathed a sigh of relief that I didn't. Green reached forward and grabbed his with less enthusiasm. The pokedex beeped and did the same thing, registering Green as its owner.

The professor laughed and shook his head. "I knew you two would accept. Now you can choose your pokemon." He motioned forward and I took the lead.

I leaned forward to get a good look at the pokemon on the inside. But the one pokemon that caught my eye was charmander. I reached and grabbed him. "Good choice. That's the fire pokemon Charmander. He has a feisty personality, so be warned."

I released him from his pokeball and dropped down to his level. He stared at me, and Hikari, who had been by my side until now, jumped up to my shoulder and got nose to nose with the fire pokemon. I got feel the challenge coming, but we all jumped in shock at the sound of another pokeball opening.

Green was standing with an empty pokeball in his hand. "That's also a good choice, Green. That's the water pokemon, Squirtle." Green calmly opened the pokedex and registered his new pokemons data.

I got a mental duh moment and opened my own. I registered Charmander and Hikari, and got a sneaky one on Green's Squirtle. I closed it and placed it in my bag. Then I turned to my new addition and offered a hand. "Welcome to the team, Charmander. I would give you a nickname now, but I need some time to think." The fire pokemon stared at me curiously. "I want to make yours special." The Charmander smiled and took my hand.

I heard Green scoff and I stood up abruptly. "Got something to say Green?"

He closed his eyes and smirked. "You're so weak. I could probably take you on and win."

"Alright! Game on!" Hikari jumped back into her pokeball and I checked the pokedex for Charmanders moves. Green did the same as our pokemon distanced themselves in front of us. "Okay Charmander, tackle!" The fire pokemon did as he was told and threw himself at the water pokemon, sending the two flying.

"Tch. Squirtle, use tail whip." The small turtle like pokemon tapped my Charmander on the side with his tail and my pokedex rang, "Defense down."

"Use tackle again!"

Green glared at me from across the room, watching Squirtle have a difficult time getting up. "Squirtle, use tackle!"

I smiled as I watched my Charmander took the hit. He peeked over his shoulder at me, asking for approval. "Good job! Finish it off with another tackle!"

Green grimaced as his pokemon went down, fainted. He silently returned his pokemon and strode the room towards me. Anger radiated off him, and it was also plain to see. He shoved money into my hands, muttering about how he picked the wrong pokemon. He turned towards his grandpa, "I'm going to toughen up my pokemon by battling. Smell ya later gramps." He cast me a sidelong glance, "See ya, Blue." And then he was gone.


End file.
